Disturbance in the Undercity
by Gingerbread Raven
Summary: Time is running out for the Republic as the Clone wars rage on. But a different sort of war is going on in the dark Undercity of the capital.


The darkness was without exception, a foul smell lingered in the air and the silence was broken only by the regular dripping of some liquid from an obscure source. A cold draft whipped around the corner and cut its way straight into the young apprentice's unprotected face bringing with it a dose of the rusty stench that filled these endless metal corridors. A nod from Klin Glac was all that Ryles needed to confirm his senses were correct. 'Be careful and stay close,' whispered his master. Ryles took his first step through the narrow entry duct. The air was even worse than before, the smell of rust and burning fuel which had accumulated over the years lingered in the air with no means of escaping the sealed walls of the undercity. Klin Glac followed and closed the hatch behind them. Their eyes were already well attuned to the dark. Around them was a scene all too familiar in these long since abandoned depths; empty crates and barrels were stacked clumsily against the walls, rags and scraps of metal littered the grated floor and the ever so faint tint of yellow light gave away the positions of several corridors which branched out of the room into yet more chambers. 'There,' Klin gestured to a crate in the far corner of the room. Nothing about it was of particular interest to the Jedi though behind it they both spotted a humble figure curled up in a well worn blanket. Ryles placed his hands on his lightsaber, though before he had even taken it out of his belt Klin had sensed his anxiety, 'Patience Ryles. Weapons of that kind should not be used down here unless necessary.' He walked slowly over, Ryles cautiously followed. The figure didn't move at all as they approached. 'We track an assassin, what information can you give us?' questioned Klin as he placed a gentle hand on the person's shoulder. There was no answer. Suddenly both Jedi threw themselves back drawing lightsabers instantly to reveal deadly blue blades. Artificial light filled the room as bright lights positioned high on the walls crackled on, noise echoed from every corridor around them as footsteps rattled the metal grated floor. 'Jedi, when will you learn not to interfere with my affairs?' The slithering voice rippled across the room from down one of the wider corridors. Shadows were appearing now; armed men came into the light bearing blaster rifles and wearing crude armour. Yaldich was no where to be seen, but his voice continued, 'I'm afraid it's time for you to meet your destiny Jedi. Fire!' Blasters shot red bolts form all directions, the Jedi stood side by side reflecting what they could and dodging what they could not. Each shot rebounded harmlessly off their lightsabers or left a black scar on the rusted walls of the chamber. The ruffians fell to the floor as their own shots ultimately returned to them. More often than not their armour saved them, but the better aimed of the deflections would always catch a man out. 'Up there,' said Klin, 'quickly it leads to the surface.' He pointed towards the most heavily guarded and well lit of the corridors. Focusing Ryles let out a forceful push and was rewarded to the sight of the remaining ruffians being tossed uselessly aside. 'We don't have time for this,' Klin more tidily pushed the wriggling bodies across the floor and into an adjoining room. As his force grip was released the men began to clamour to their feet. Another force push pressed a switch on a panel by the entrance to the lightless room and the reinforced door came slamming down. 'Right lets move.' The Jedi continued down the corridor; no passages broke off for quite sometime until they came to a point where the corridor split. 'Which way master?' Klin sensed nothing of the assassin down either passage, 'I don't know, I feel nothing.' Ryles was worried- it was rare that his master's powers failed him, 'We can't afford to lose him, not this time. We have to split up.' 'No, it's too dangerous. You can't take him out alone.' 'What other choice do we have?' Klin was wary of his apprentices view, he knew full well that all too often young Jedi were overconfident. Were it not so then perhaps his last apprentice might have lived to reach the trials. 'No, we stay together.' 'Master, if we lose him, he will kill again. We can't have another politician's blood on our hands. We have to get him. I'll go this way, you take the other.' Klin had no choice, his apprentice was right, if he let Yaldich go then it would lead to another death. Their job was to prevent that at all costs. 'Fine, but be careful,' he said reluctantly, 'May the force be with you.' 'And with you also master.' The two Jedi split and took the separate roots. Ryles was determined to kill the assassin, this was his chance. Yet this was also what Klin feared.  
  
The corridor became lighter and lighter, daylight was ahead! He'd reached the surface. But what was that? There was a sound ahead. There was a fight and above the shouting of voices was the sound of a lightsaber duel! Ryles ran out into the open. He found himself on a giant balcony low down on one of the great skyscrapers of Coruscant. At the far side of the balcony a ship was leaving. Onboard were several men and at their lead Yaldich! But more frightening than this was the sight he saw in the centre of the open area, 'MASTER!' Klin was locked in one on one combat with a figure dressed in pure black and wielding a red lightsaber. Klin was weak, his arm was bleeding and his robes were torn. He fell to the floor as a burst of lightening finally made him loose his grip on the lightsaber. A hack from the red lightsaber later and Klin was dead. His killer looked over as Ryles came charging out of the exit his saber ready to seek revenge. But the man was too far away for Ryles to attack and he was already turning for the ship. Before Ryles had reached his master the ship was leaving. His master was dead and his mission failed and his two worst enemies were onboard- the black stranger and Yaldich. 


End file.
